


Rolling Boy (Among Other Tales Told)

by Mahoustar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Vocaloid
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Attempted Murder, Contains spoilers for the game, Dont worry; there's good endings, I'm not sure how to tag, Itsuki gets the wrong idea about Kaito, Not Beta Read, Oh; btw Dusk is the Summoner here, Read at Your Own Risk, Rin and Len are siblings here; Rin won't show up until later tho, Rolling Girl is mentioned, Suicide Attempt, The entire FEH cast is here at some point, all chapters are inspired by VOCALOID songs, so is Streaming Heart and Patchwork Staccato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots set within the many worlds of FEH.
Relationships: Summoner | Eclat | Kiran & Kaito (Vocaloid)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The Rolling Boy

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Self-harm and attempted suicide. Turn back or move to a later chapter to avoid.
> 
> Also contains spoilers for Book III and Book IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For countless days, the Order has evaded destruction at the hands of evil. But what if said evil decided to try collapsing the Order with a life taken by the victim itself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted Suicide and Self-Harm.

Alfonse was growing tired of running. No matter the amount of times he told everyone not to lose hope— he was losing the light itself. His sister, Sharena, and the Commander had already shown concerns, and Sothis commented that the light seemed to dim in his eyes. It was what, three months(?) since they became trapped in the world of nightmares.

The once cautious prince began letting his now-pessimistic mind wander. It settled on a particular memory, one from Dusk's earlier days in Zeinith. He recalled a song— It was Rolling Girl, he thought— and he soon found he wouldn't find any discontent in letting himself fall a little. As in, throwing himself down a hill just to enjoy the pain from his bruises

_"Mondai nai." The girl had said again, but weren't these words lost to the winds?_

Soon, the few healers in the group noticed Alfonse almost always had bruises nowadays. Sothis noted that his light seemed to dim even more, fearing the worst. Itsuki also noticed the prince's change in behavior.. it was painfully familiar to something in his world.

_Another mistake! Another mistake! Even though she tried to improve, the slopes had beckoned for more- oh!_

Alfonse discarded a good amount of armor at this point. He was letting the nightmares hit him directly. Robin began to worry. Sharena noticed she was starting to forget what her brother looked like before he constantly wore bandages to helplessly try healing his black-and-blues. Sothis found that the light in his eyes had died.

_Mou ikkai; Mou ikkai; "I'll roll again, that is for sure!" The girl said, the girl said, exclaiming lies as the light had died!_

Anna noticed Alfonse was missing, and Itsuki was too. They just so happened to of stopped being chased by the nightmares, and they were resting near a mountian. Sothis felt her gut drop. They were driven here for a reason.

_Mou ikkai? "Just once more, I'm starting to see light; so please just let me stop my breath—right now!"_

Alfonse stood at the edge of the slope, seeing the drop that was maybe a tower's height below. Fólkvangr was resting on one of the stone walls, along with his shield and badge. There also was a written note—Alfonse bothered to write one so Sharena would know why he left so soon— though he didn't expect footsteps from the entrance. He turned, and saw Dusk at the mouth of the outlook. "Alfonse, why are you standing at the edge like that? Isn't it dangerous to fall?"

He wasn't expecting anyone would witness this. "I was planning on joining my father.." He then saw Dusk clench her hands, although the reason wasn't clear to him. "I finally found you and the Order, and this is what happens while I'm gone!? Where is your self-preservation!? It would break you sister if she found you dead here!" He then realized Dusk had seen the cues from what he was going to leave behind. "Don't fall off of that cliff, please. Everyone knows something is wrong. Itsuki was going to try talking you out of it, but I told him I would handle it. Please, just don't kill yourself.."

 _Mou ikkai, mou ikkai, "watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu" to; shoujo wa iru, shoujo wa iru, kotoba ni imi o_ _kanadengara!_

The meaning of that song then suddenly became clear to him. "One more time, one more time, 'I'll roll again, just like before'... you can't, Alfonse! You were slowly destroying yourself.. there is a reason everyone is worried. Wowaka— the man who composed Rolling Girl— wrote the lyrics about suicide. It's a massive issue in my world, but please.." Dusk grabbed Alfonse's hands, and led him away from the edge. "Suicide helps no one, especially those dear to you. We should return to camp."

_Mou ikkai? "No, no more. I've grown tired after this all." "Please just let me rescue your breath— right now."_

Alfonse finally felt something.. hope, was it? Dusk took the note and the discarded gear, and pocketed it. The note would be discarded later, since there no longer was a need for it. When they returned, a small celebration was held. Alfonse then realized that ending it all wouldn't of been a good idea. He would of missed Sharena's smile if so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Even though things might of gone from 0 to 100 real quick, I just happened to have this thing where I associated Rolling Girl with Alfonse.. and well, this happened. I'm not suicidal or anything— I'm actually scared of death. But I can't stop a stroke of inspiration when it hits me. "A tower's height" is roughly 15-30 stories tall.


	2. A Shattered Heart; A Patchwork Staccato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Dusk summoned a set of six Heroes to Zeinith. Though, when she tries to get to know one of them, it seems one of her other friends takes it the wrong way..
> 
> "I mean— we're not dating! I'm serious, we're not!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted Murder, PSTD mentions, and some yadereism.
> 
> When people speak like this: "[Testing, one two!]", it means they are speaking in Japanese.

Itsuki had woken up only recently. Today had something peculiar about it, but he didn't pay much mind. That's when he began getting word from the Corrins and Morgans that six enigmatic Heroes appeared. When he'd gone to ask Dusk about it, he found her already occupied by one of those six Heroes. More specifically, the man. Though, Itsuki realised that he'd felt something he couldn't pin down. Jealously? Anger? He wasn't sure.

_We can't function on our own: together we'd of been happy! But then you said you needed time, and that had just screwed it up!_

Kiria quickly caught on that something was amiss with Itsuki's actions. He seemed a little more.. tempered than normal. There also was a dark look in his eyes, almost as if he may of been plotting something behind their backs. It gave her a chill— a forwarning from Tharja— that he was preparing something horrible. This wasn't the normal Itsuki, this side was the one who remembered the close-call from Medus's attack.

It genuinely terrified her.

_I think it's about time, I've needed to clear up my patchworked life. Little / by little I've pulled the threads out. Just tug, and the stitch is gone. I'm sorry, but I cannot go on like this— tick-tock-tick-tock, a fluttering heart, ding-dong-ding-dong, want to play a game? tick-tock-tick-tock, close your eyes and open them, ding-dong-ding-dong, "I'll see you soon!"_

Dusk was trying to get to know Kaito better (given she's the summoner and all) but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was spying on her. And Kaito. In the gardens, essentially doing a small-scale tea-party. Normally, it would of been embarassing. But something about their watcher's gaze— something about it— made her extremely paranoid. An assassin-to-be, lurking in the shadows.

_I don't know what this emotion is— I wonder where it's heading. I had nearly drowned, and turn got the oxygen to breathe! / I'm such a wimp.. the sensation of falling feels so good..._

Itsuki found the cork board in his room taken up by maps of the castle and red-marked routes. The feelings of envy and jealousy that spawned in his heart was driving him to do this. He'd even gone to the point of tricking one of the assasins into telling him what they would do on missions. Armed with that dangerous information, he'd prepared a dagger. The other Mirage Masters may of gotten worried, but they shoudn't be.

He was taking back his summoner by any means, even if he had to stoop to the level of common murderers to achive his goal.

_Let's just keep this vague, "we were once in love" says the warped inner voice. Let's just keep this vague, if we hate each other— it's a win for me! Let's try to keep it vague, being "me" is no longer fun at all.. I just want to give up— no more, no more, no more! Ah!_

Night fell. Everyone was asleep, except for the nightly patrols. He'd easily tricked Merric and Marc (the male Morgan) into thinking he was part of the patrol. Going to the room that belonged to his target, he silently opened the door. The man he'd seen talking with his summoner was sound asleep. Itsuki pulled out the poisoned dagger from the leather sheath he obtained from Matthew. If the wound wasn't enough, the cyanide would of been— Itsuki heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to the sound. 

It was another one of the new heroes (the boy) and he looked slightly confused. "[Um.. Itsuki? What are you doing with that knife?]" Itsuki stopped in his tracks, noticing his breath hitch. He couldn't do it anymore due to the witness, and the boy looked like he wouldn't accept the notion of getting PSTD from what he was going to do. "[Were you going to delete Kaito-niisan?]" Well, shoot. He was as good as caught red handed by this boy. "[He was getting in my way.]" Itsuki replied, his voice low. The boy's face then became one of worry, probably lined with fear (if only there was better lighting, Itsuki thought). 

The glint of the knife could be seen, relfecting the dancing firelight of the torches. "[But.. Dusk said so many things about you.. a-are you really that bad..?]" The boy nearly sounded choked up. Something clicked, and the poisoned knife fell to the ground. "I.. I can't do it anymore.. I'm sorry.."

Any feelings of jealousy Itsuki once had— it died with the moonlight. The next day, he came clean on his plot.. and everyone was surprised. Kiria muttered a 'how did I know!?' in the back, and Tsubasa looked heartbroken.

_I think it's about time, I've needed to clear up my patchworked life. Little / by little I've pulled the threads out. Just tug, and the stitch is gone. Easy, isn't it? Funny, isn't it?_

It was a long road to forgiveness, but he'd need to redeem himself. Dusk looking down on him with sorrow wasn't something he could handle. Just one step at a time, to repair the torn patchwork that was his relationship with the Order. Itsuki picked up the needle and thread, and began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this explains the tag about Itsuki and Kaito. Also, Len, you innocent boi, you saved Kaito!


	3. The Unwanted Child, Solitary Hide-And-Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion never knew what a real family was like. Rejected from one, beaten and abused by others.. just the mere topic of family life could drive him to tears.
> 
> It also seems like it'll be a close repeat of his childhood too..
> 
> Unwanted. Unloved. Unhappy once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child neglection, domestic violence, and bullying.
> 
> Shion is Majestic Stone (from Project Diva X) and Reef is Splash Star (also from Project Diva X).
> 
> Dusk isn't mentioned, but you can replace the Summoner in this chatpter with your own characters if you want.

Shion sighed, given he wasn't able to find anyone in the Order to socialize with. They were.. Just too different. He missed his little brother, too. Maybe being brought to a place like this was not great.. he was alone. Just like how he was before, when he was younger.. unwanted. Unneeded.

_Mischief with an innocent face. Tears good only for excuses. I'm lonely, I want to go out and play.. longing for sweet honey: love._

Too many things reminded him of the past. His parents hated him, and left him alone and to his own devices. Seeing other families reunited hurt his heart.. he wanted to know what it was like.. to grow up with a loving family instead of a cruel one. He'd found a friend in Morgan, but she sometimes would ramble on how her family was, sappy and loving. Whenever Shion thought about how lucky she was.. he failed every time to stop the tears from falling.

_C'mon, skip, skip over this way! Clap your hands and walk, ratatta.. No, no! Please look away! Now I'm the bad child that nobody wants again.._

Morgan got dragged away from him ever since Marc arrived. He'd pretty much grown numb to the salt in his childhood wounds.. but he started having nightmares.

In those nightmares, he saw a broken playground. He spent most of his childhood time there, with only the ravens as his friends. Birds of misfortune, hated just like him. Sometimes older children came, and threatened him with knives, and other dangerous weapons. He was an adult now, but those awful times always scared him.

He was still unwanted.. maybe he'd try getting his hopes up and find someone to pity him; the supposedly caring Summoner didn't bat an eye to him anywas. Forgotten.. Just like how he should be.

_C'mon, love, love, come over this way! Spread your hands and touch, ow, struck with cruelty! Are you ready? You ready? I open my eyes! Let's play together, today and the next.._

The last of the nightmares happened, causing Shion to wake with a start. His dream was hardly plesant, his parents had left him behind to try the luck at Life's gatcha without him. He'd relived his transfers in foster care, returning to households that had whipped him with belts and screamed curses because he was different. He ran away from the Last of them, right after being burned with a hot pan after a pointless scolding.

The dream had ended after the pan's strike, though Shion felt the phantom pain of his skin being burned. Gently grazing his cheek, he remembered how he'd never found a family to raise him. Even here, in supposedly a place filled with happiness, he still was lonely— unhappy.

A quiet knock on his door got his attention, and he opened it with a shaking hand. The Summoner sighed, and moved aside to reveal a familiar face to the lonely blunette. "R-Reef..?" Shion couldn't believe it.. he finally had his only family back. Reef then hugged his niisan, making incoherent sounds of joy at being able to see his brother again.

_C'mon, skip, skip over this way! Clap your hands and walk, ratatta.. Take a trembling step forward, saying "bye-bye" to being all alone.._

It may of taken a while, but they were able to reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All lyrics from Solitary Envy isn't really in any order.


End file.
